Darker Hocus Pocus Rewrite
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: a rewrite of my original story but better as I feel I can do a better job this time
1. AN

Same as the original Hocus Pocus story I did but better. trying to write it again as last time it was kinda bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hocus Pocus.


	2. Chapter 1

October 31st 1672

Salem, Massachusetts

Sarah Sanderson POV

''Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of magic.'' I sang and I watched as five little girls and two teenaged boys follow me to the Sanderson cottage where my sisters were waiting.

''Come into my house.'' I said to the children.

''Sarah thy are late. What has thou been doing?'' Winnie says as part of our act.

''I have brought visitors sister and I see the potion is done.''

She nods and I put the first child, a girl named Willow Binx in the chair.

''Shall we sisters?'' I ask as the potion is ready for tasting.

''We shall.'' they say as they grab the stirring spoon with potion on it and we force it down her throat.

After a few minutes, her life force shows and we go over to her and suck the life force out of her and her hair becomes white before she dies.

We do this four more times and then, we turn our attention to the teenage boys as we look young again and they're still under my spell.

''Can we couple with them Winnie?'' I ask and Winnie looks at the boys with a thoughtful look on her face.

''Alright but we do a spell to speed up the first pregnancy so that when it is over, we may couple with the other one after erasing the memory of the first one of course.'' she says.

Winnie goes first, magically stripping the Argent boy and her so that she needs not to worry.

She mounts him then makes rough love to him and when he finishes inside of her does the spell to speed up pregnancy.

Her stomach starts to swell and then her water breaks as she is delivering their child into the world.

It is a boy and one without magic so she magically writes a note and will teleport the babe to the Argent household once all of us has given birth.

Mary goes next and makes sweet love to him and as she makes love to him, he switches positions and makes sweet sweet love to her.

She then does the spell and soon her stomach starts to swell, then her water breaks and she gives birth to a daughter who also has no magic and so she magically writes a note and puts her in the same basket her half-brother/cousin is in.

I then make love to the Argent boy, Elijah and again he switches positions making rough love to me and I do the spell and as my stomach starts to swell, I feel movement of the babe and then my water breaks but instead of one I give birth to two babes one son and a daughter.

They have no magic so I make the basket bigger and put my little Rose and little James with Adam, Winnie's son and Aurora, Mary's daughter and magically write a note.

And we transport the kids to their new home.

* * *

At the Argent Household

Edgar Argent woke up to babies crying and so went to investigate where it was coming from.

When he opened the door, he saw four babes in a basket with notes attached to the babes.

_Dear Edgar and Camilla Argent,_

_You don't know me but your son got me pregnant nine months ago and promised to marry me but that was a lie. I understand that you might not want to take them in but I cannot keep him as my parents are forcing me to marry and there can be no evidence of a child as they know some way to bring my maidenhead back. My soon to be husband is a Duke and wishes to be my first. Please take care of little Adam as he is important to me. I wanted to raise him but my parents forced me to give him away and I thought 'why not his family? They can say that he is a son that was recently born to them.' but please even if you decide to give him up for adoption please make sure he has a good home._

_Cara Williams_

Edgar could not believe his son could be so careless, but then again, he has heard rumors of his son going to a brothel.

He gets prepared to read the other note as it looks different than the last.

_Dear Edgar and Camilla Argent,_

_My sister was in love with your son and ended up giving him her maidenhead and she was then with child. My parents wanted her to go to someone to get rid of the babe she was carrying but she would not. What we did not know was that it was twins. My sister died after giving birth to the twins but not before she named them Rose and James. I ask of you to at the least find them a good home if you will not take them in yourselves._

_A grieving sister_

When Edgar read this, he felt sad for the young woman who died giving birth to his grandchildren as she probably thought his son was going to marry her.

He then gets ready to read the last note.

_Dear Edgar and Camilla Argent,_

_My daughter loved your son so much that she gave into his advances thinking they were going to marry the next day but he then left her broken hearted saying that he had only wanted to bed her and then returned home to you. My daughter then discovered she was with child eight months ago and when she gave birth, there was so much blood loss that she died within the hour leaving me like my husband died just last year but I prided myself on my son and daughter still being with me. Little Aurora will never know her mother and I cannot keep her even though I wish I could as she is the last piece of my daughter. Please take care of her._

_A grieving mother_

Edgar was full out crying now as those two girls who died didn't deserve that fate and should still be with their family.

''Camilla come down here for a moment please.''

My wife comes down and I have her read all three notes.

I see her start to cry at the second one and full on sob at the third one as we have a daughter of our own of marriage age.

''Why did he do this to these women? They didn't deserve what he has done.''

''Elijah come down here now!'' I call to my son.

As he comes down from the stairs, he rubs his eyes.

''What do you need father?'' Elijah asks.

''We need to know why you deflowered three women and impregnated them.'' I say.

''They were just flings nothing more.'' Elijah says.

I go over and slap him as I raised him to be a gentleman.

''You shall say these babes are your wife's and do it with a smile.'' I say as he married a woman nine months ago.

He tries to complain but I set him straight and he tells his wife what he had done and she agrees to raise the children as it's not their fault their father cheated on her as she is a kind hearted woman.


	3. Chapter 2

October 31st 1672

Sanderson Cottage

Winifred Sanderson POV

I get the other teenager, William Stafford strip him of his clothing and mine and make love to him and then he switches our positions and makes rough love to me.

I get off of him and redress knowing I have conceived and we will drain him of his life force after all of us are with child.

Mary goes next and makes sweet love to William and conceives a child and then gets off of him and redresses.

Then it is Sarah's turn and she makes rough love to him and conceives a child and she then asks for the potion as she redresses.

We give her the potion and she forces it down his throat and then his life force appears.

We go to him and suck his life out of him and then his soul is about to leave but Mary stops it in time and splits it in three and we consume his soul.

And she also takes his heart out and devours it.

We spell him to look like he still has his youthful appearance and then make it look like he was mauled by a bear.

We leave his body in the woods to be found by a friend or family member and then go back to the cottage.

* * *

July 31st 1673

Mary Sanderson POV

I watch as Winnie pushes out twins both magical.

The boy she names Damon and the girl she names Tatiana.

I then feel my water break and give birth to a single babe who takes after me with the magic.

I name her Demeter and she will be taught our ways.

Sarah, I watch push out triplets all boys and all magical.

She names the oldest Gideon, the second born she names Alexander, and the last born she names Thor.

We have our children living with us and they shall live with us until they are grown and can fend for themselves.

* * *

November 11th 1682

Sarah Sanderson POV

I sing my enchanted song and bring seven children and four teens to our cottage from Spain as I can create a portal.

We suck the lives from the little kids and as two of the teens are females who love the male teens Winifred wants to see entertainment and so, the four teens sleep with each other even male-on-male action as Winnie knows a spell to get men pregnant.

I make sure to be ready as when they give birth so that we may snatch the children from their carriers so that I may give them to Winnie to raise as it is her spell that made them with child.

''Sister what spell didst thou use that the males are with child?''

''A transference spell sister. It shall be our brother's children they all shall have.''

''Shall he raise the children then?'' I ask.

''Exactly dear sister. He shall raise his sons and daughters with pride.'' She answers.

With that, I cannot wait to tear the babes from the carriers arms as they will have no rights to them.


	4. Chapter 3

August 13th 1683

Sanderson Cottage

Winifred Sanderson POV

I have one of the female teens, Esther push out our brother's child, a son who has a magical core.

I have called Eric here to get the babes so he should be arriving any minute.

As soon as I think that, Eric walks through our door an old man.

''Your son my brother.'' I tell him.

''He shall be named Caius.'' my brother says as I put Caius in the basket that has an enlargement spell on it.

Mary is by the other female, Beryl and delivering another nephew into the world.

''He shall be named Malachi.'' Eric declares.

Then Sarah delivers our niece into the world from the first male, Cole.

''Her name shall be Violet.''

And finally, I help deliver our other niece into the world by Harrison.

''Her name shall be Titania.''

We force the life potion down the females' throat and give one to our brother and suck the life out of Beryl and watch as our brother sucks the life out of Esther and watch as he grows younger.

We give the babes to our brother and watch him leave and then we couple with Harrison Potter (no Harry Potter in here other than him) as the dawn approaches and then suck his life out of him, leaving him a lifeless husk and cage Cole until we couple with him and steal his life force.

We leave Harrison's body in the forest and make it look like he still had his youth and that he was attacked by a wolf.

And we wait for the nine months to pass by as it feels like torture.

* * *

May 2nd 1684

Mary Sanderson POV

I toss my lunch back up as it feels like I cannot eat anything without losing my food afterwards.

We are nearing nine months and yet it feels like it has only been two months.

Oh, if I never get pregnant again it will be too soon.

I then feel my water break and then pain.

Eric comes to help us and I deliver my babe but he is non-magical and so therefor will go to his father's family.

I name him Gavin and put him in the basket and then magically write a letter with him.

Winnie delivers twin girls who have no magic and names them Morrigan and Jade before writing a letter by magic and puts them in the basket.

Sarah delivers a baby boy and of course he has no magic.

So, he is put in the basket after being named Arthur and Sarah magically writing a letter for the parents to read.

We then couple with Cole Binx and then suck out his life force and leave him in the forest to be found.

He is under a spell to look youthful still even though he isn't and he looks like he was accidently shot while hunting for deer.

I hope these babes are magical as I don't want to go through several pregnancies to try and have a magical child.


End file.
